


Rest Your Head...

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:38:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>Anton takes a bath...</p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest Your Head...

"I need a bath.."

Anton's words are curt and to the point even as he all but throws his bag into a corner. Erin sighs, noting that he is, yet again, not sleeping well and as a result, all the more grumpy when they get home. She wouldn't mind but he seems to think she won't help him if he asks. Which she would. Always. She waits, let him run his bath and get into it, moving to join him when he's least expecting it, smiling as he looks up at her, seemingly surprised. She says nothing, moving to kiss him softly, noting his smile is starting to return. She moves when she can feel him rise to her touch, she has done this before, many times, with him and yet he always seems surprised when she is willing to caress him, even the most masculine parts, her smile slightly teasing as she moves to settle over him, taking him deep into her with a soft purr of pleasure. Truth be told she's needed this herself, although, when he leans his head into her chest, she smiles and holds him there, moving to settle the pace herself, noting when he moves to hold her hips, then wrap her into his arms, holding her tightly even as he moves to match the pace. She is purring softly as they move, her breath catching slightly with each rise in speed and pressure and yet she holds back before him, letting him come apart and soon following him over the edge, her fingers knotting into his hair and she pulls his head back, kissing him softly. 

"Stop holding out Anton... I can handle whatever you need to share.."

"What if..."

"Or I will be forced to cuff you down... and you don't want that... do you?"

She cuts him off early. 

"No ma'am..."

"Ma'am?"

He smiles slightly, then, when she releases his hair, leans to let his lips brush her ear. 

"No Miss Whiplash.."


End file.
